


Die Insel der Träume (Sequel)

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [10]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial, Dubcon Kissing, First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Male Slash, Memory Loss, One Shot, Sequel, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiel in denial, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiels Ermittlungen in Münsters derzeit begehrtester Location für Partys samt Drogenexzessen bleibt nicht ohne Folgen. Fortsetzung zu "<a href="http://farfarello88.livejournal.com/64546.html">Die Insel der Träume (auf lj)</a>" von farfarello88, kann aber auch alleinstehend gelesen werden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Insel der Träume (Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Die Insel der Träume](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36168) by Farfie. 



> Auch wenn es nicht sonderlich originell geworden ist ... ich mußte einfach weiterschreiben ;) Wenn Ihr Euch ein anderes Ende vorgestellt habt, laßt Euch davon nicht beirren.
> 
> Es ist mir wohl bewußt, daß ich mich wiederhole. Aber ich kann dem orientierungslosen Thiel nur schwer widerstehen ... Und außerdem brauchte ich ein wenig Fingerübung. Also nicht so viel nachdenken beim Lesen und die drei neuen Sätze genießen.
> 
> (Originalpostingdatum: 30.4.2013, [Originalpost mit Kommentaren in meinem LJ](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/79808.html))

***

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war eine plötzliche Helligkeit. Licht, das in seinen Augen schmerzte, obwohl er sie fest zusammenkniff. Thiel stöhnte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite - seinen Augen ging es besser, aber die Bewegung löste eine Welle von Übelkeit aus, die sich erst nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen wieder legte. Als die Welt aufgehört hatte, sich um ihn zu drehen, blinzelte er vorsichtig. Das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn, und als sich sein Blick endlich scharf stellte, sah er auf die Wand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Ganz vorsichtig, um nicht den nächsten Schwindelanfall auszulösen, drehte er den Kopf zurück zum Fenster. Es mußte früh am Morgen sein, nur um diese Uhrzeit stand die Sonne auf seinem Schlafzimmerfenster. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und daran zu erinnern, was er getan hatte, bevor er hier gelandet war. Hatte er getrunken? Das würde erklären, warum er sich so schlecht fühlte. Aber er trank schon lange nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht mehr in der Größenordnung, die einen solchen Kater verursachen würde.

Thiel richtete sich vorsichtig auf und griff nach der Flasche auf dem Nachttisch. Sein Mund fühlte sich staubtrocken an, aber nach einigen Schluck Wasser fühlte er sich besser. Auch der Nebel in seinem Kopf schien sich ein wenig zu lichten. Langsam tauchten einzelne Erinnerungen auf, wie kleine Inseln in einem weiten Ozean. Er war auf der Suche nach einem Zeugen gewesen. Die Art Zeuge, die sich üblicherweise nicht freiwillig meldete - er war der Dealer des Opfers in seinem aktuellen Fall gewesen.

_Die Insel._

_Flackerndes Licht und ein Rhythmus, der immer lauter wurde._

Thiel schüttelte benommen den Kopf, aber dadurch wurde nichts klarer, stattdessen meldete sich ein pochender Kopfschmerz. Er sah an sich herab und stellt fest, daß er immer noch seine Jeans und das Hemd trug, an das er sich von gestern erinnerte. Nur daß das Hemd offen war. Er sah genauer hin. Nicht offen - aufgerissen. Ein einsamer Knopf hing noch an einem dünnen Faden, der Rest war weg. Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

_Salz._

_Wärme._

_Glatte Haut unter seinen Händen, und dann Haare ... kurze, weiche Haare._

Thiel richtete sich abrupt auf. Er hatte nicht getrunken. Und er war schon gar nicht mit jemandem zusammen gewesen. _Die Insel_ ... so hieß der Ort. Der Ort, den ihm sein Informant genannt hatte. Die Münsteraner Drogenszene interessierte ihn normalerweise nur am Rande - wenn sie mit seinen Fällen in Berührung kam. An sich war das Sache der Jungs vom BTM-Dezernat. Und eigentlich hatte Krämer mit dabei sein sollen, aber dann ... er erinnerte sich an den Anruf. Krämer war mit dem Wagen liegengeblieben, und er hatte keine Lust gehabt, sich nachts um zwei noch länger die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen. Was sollte schon passieren, hatte er gedacht. Dreiviertel der Leute in diesem Etablissement war um die Zeit vermutlich schon völlig zu. Und alleine war er genaugenommen noch unauffälliger. Und dann ... er konnte sich an einzelne Bilder erinnern, an tanzende Menschen, an einen Gang und an Paare im Halbdunkeln ... an Zelte. An einen merkwürdigen Geruch. Er schnupperte an seinem Hemdärmel, und die Bilder wurden deutlicher.

_Ein Tropfen._

_Sanfte Lippen auf seinen und ein warmer, schwerer Körper, der ihn am Boden festhielt und daran hinderte, davonzufliegen._

_Unverständliche Worte und eine Stimme, die er kannte._

Boernes Stimme.

***

Alle weiteren Überlegungen waren erst einmal dadurch aufgeschoben worden, daß er sich hatte übergeben müssen. Um ein Haar hätte er es nicht mehr ins Bad geschafft. Und als die Übelkeit sich endlich so weit beruhigt hatte, daß er anfangen konnte darüber nachzudenken, ob irgendetwas von den Bildern, die ihm im Kopf herumspukten, wirklich passiert war, klingelte es an seiner Tür.

***

"Na, wie fühlen wir uns denn heute Morgen nach dem Abklingen der Rauschwirkung?" hatte Boerne ihn fröhlich begrüßt und damit die schwache Hoffnung zerstört, daß er sich das alles womöglich nur eingebildet hatte. "Sie sehen aus wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt."

Thiel setzte sich und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Ihm stand jetzt wirklich nicht der Sinn nach witzigen Bemerkungen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust zu reden. Bei weitem am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn Boerne einfach kommentarlos wieder verschwunden wäre. Aber stattdessen räusperte sich der andere nach einer Weile und fing an ihm zu erklären, was er da gestern Abend eingeatmet hatte und welche Auswirkungen diese Substanzen auf den menschlichen Organismus hatten.

"Sehr leichtsinnig von Ihnen, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Ich hätte wirklich gedacht, daß -"

"Boerne ..." Thiel seufzte. "Den Teil können Sie weglassen."

"Aha."

"Was, aha?"

"Sie haben die Gabe zu sprechen also doch nicht völlig verloren. Ich fing schon an mir Sorgen zu machen."

Thiel verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

"Sie müssen sich über Nachwirkungen keine Sorgen machen. Eine unmittelbare körperliche Abhängigkeit entwickelt sich nicht bei einmaliger - geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Das war im Moment zwar nicht seine größte Sorge, aber das mußte er Boerne ja nicht gleich auf die Nase binden. Zumal Boerne ganz normal wirkte, ein bißchen angespannt vielleicht, aber nicht so, als sei irgendetwas besonderes zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen. Möglicherweise war dieser Teil ja doch nur eine Art ... Halluzination gewesen. Thiel räusperte sich.

"Wieso waren Sie überhaupt da?"

"Krämer hatte mir erzählt, daß Sie dieses Etablissement alleine aufsuchen wollten, und da erschien es mir ratsam, ein Auge auf Sie zu haben. Nicht zu unrecht, wie ich betonen -"

"Woher kennen Sie denn Krämer?" fragte Thiel irritiert. Daß es kaum jemanden unter der Münsteraner High Society gab, den Boerne nicht kannte, daran war er ja gewohnt. Aber die Jungs vom BTM-Dezernat waren nun wirklich nicht sein üblicher Umgang.

"Kennen? Wer sagt denn, daß ich ihn kenne?"

"Aber Sie haben doch eben gesagt, daß Krämer Ihnen erzählt hat, wo ich bin."

"Ja."

"Aber wieso -"

"Jetzt reiten Sie doch hier nicht ständig auf Nebensächlichkeiten herum, Thiel. Ich wollte Sie sprechen, aber Sie sind ja nicht ans Telefon gegangen. Also habe ich Ihren Kollegen angerufen, ich mußte schließlich davon ausgehen, daß sie zusammen unterwegs sind. ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß Sie so unvernünftig sein würden, ohne Rückendeckung -"

"Ja, schon gut", unterbrach Thiel ihn genervt. "Ich hab's kapiert."

"Jedenfalls können Sie froh sein, daß ich meinem Instinkt gefolgt bin und Sie da raus geholt habe. Wer weiß, was sonst noch passiert wäre." Boerne zögerte. "Sie waren recht ... nunja. Außer sich."

Thiel warf einen Blick zur Seite und zuckte zusammen, als er Boernes Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Erinnern Sie sich noch an etwas?" fragte Boerne nach einer Weile vorsichtig. Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und das heißt ...?"

"Bruchstückhaft."

"Mhm."

 _Mhm._ Und was sollte das jetzt heißen? Hatten Sie jetzt ... war es jetzt zum Äußersten gekommen, um Boerne zu zitieren? Irgendwas war mit Sicherheit gewesen, sonst würde Boerne nicht so rumdrucksen. Er hatte jetzt jedenfalls genug davon, um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Passiert ... Das ist ein recht großes Wort", wich Boerne aus, "Sie waren nur ein wenig ... nunja ... anhänglich."

_Lippen an seinem Hals und Hände, Hände die ..._

"Und was haben Sie getan?" fragte er scharf.

"Erzählen Sie mir doch erst einmal, woran Sie sich noch erinnern", sagte Boerne in diesem begütigenden Tonfall, der ihn jedesmal reizte und den er jetzt schon gar nicht haben konnte.

"Ich -" Er unterbrach sich und sah wütend auf. "Oh nein. Sie glauben ja wohl nicht, daß ich auf den Trick reinfalle! Ich werde Ihnen ganz sicher nicht erzählen, woran ich mich erinnere, damit Sie Ihre Aussage daran ausrichten können!"

"Aussage?" Boerne sah inzwischen ziemlich verärgert aus. "Was wollen Sie denn damit andeuten?!"

"Was ich andeuten will? Vielleicht können Sie mir mal erklären, wer mein Hemd aufgerissen hat?" schoß er zurück.

"Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit!" Boernes Hände bewegten sich so schnell, daß ihm wieder schwindelig wurde. "Wer war denn hier zugedröhnt bis Oberkante Unterlippe und ist hier über wen hergefallen! Sie können mir dankbar sein - ja, dankbar!" Boerne warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, als er empört schnaubte, "- daß ich Sie nicht in diesem Zustand dort zurückgelassen habe! Ich bezweifle, daß Sie noch besonders anspruchsvoll bei der Wahl Ihrer Gesellschaft gewesen wären!"

Sie waren beide immer lauter geworden, und in der plötzlichen Stille nach Boernes letzten Worten dröhnte sein eigener Herzschlag in seinen Ohren. Boerne sah einen Moment lang fast erschrocken aus über das, was er gesagt hatte, aber bevor Thiel dazu kam, irgendetwas zu erwidern, stand er auf.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, daß ich Ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen bin", Boerne öffnete die Tür, "das wird ganz sicher nicht nocheinmal vorkommen."

Der Knall, mit dem die Tür zufiel, hallte noch eine Weile in seinem malträtierten Kopf nach.

***

Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihm der nächste Schritt einfiel. Kaffee. Kaffee war das, was er jetzt brauchte. Dann würde vielleicht endlich dieses dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Kopf nachlassen und er würde in der Lage sein, einen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Der Kaffee war schon fast durchgelaufen, als er den Zettel auf dem Küchentisch entdeckte. Herberts Schrift. Thiel stöhnte. Er konnte fast den anzüglichen Tonfall hören, na super. Nach zwei Tassen Kaffee rief er trotzdem an. Immerhin würde sein Vater vielleicht ein bißchen Licht ins Dunkel bringen können.

Eine unsäglich peinliche Viertelstunde später wußte er tatsächlich mehr.

 _Jetzt hab' dich nicht so, ein bißchen Bewußtseinserweiterung hat noch niemandem geschadet_ , hatte sein Vater gesagt. _Und dein Professor weiß schon, daß du nicht ganz bei dir warst und nicht mehr gewußt hast, wen du da begrabschst._

Was er Herbert nicht verraten hatte, war, daß er das sehr wohl gewußt hatte. Oder vielmehr ... nicht gewußt, geglaubt. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken, daß es jemand anderes hätte sein können. Jemand, der nicht seinen Vater angerufen und ihn nach Hause gebracht hätte. Jemand Fremdes, der ihn berührt ... Thiel schüttelte sich. Von wegen nicht geschadet. Das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können.

Und er mußte sich bei Boerne entschuldigen. Verdammt.

***

"Boerne?"

Er war sich fast sicher, daß Boerne zuhause war. Sein Wagen stand vor der Tür, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß der Mann zu Fuß aufgebrochen war, tendierte gegen Null. Thiel klopfte.

"Machen Sie endlich auf. Ich will nur mit Ihnen reden."

Er lauschte angestrengt. Da knarrte etwas, vielleicht Schritte, aber sicher war er sich nicht.

"Ich habe Ihren Zweitschlüssel ... und keine Angst, ihn zu benutzen."

...

"Boerne."

...

"Bitte."

Er war kurz davor, kehrt zu machen und tatsächlich nach Boernes Zweitschlüssel zu suchen, als sich die Klinke der Tür plötzlich bewegte.

"Es tut mir leid", platzte es aus ihm heraus, noch bevor Boerne die Tür ganz geöffnet hatte. Besser das schnell hinter sich zu bringen. "Kann ich bitte reinkommen und mit Ihnen reden?"

"Ich wüßte nicht worüber", entgegnete Boerne kalt.

"Bitte, wenn Sie wollen, können wir das auch hier im Flur erledigen. Ich erzähle Ihnen, woran ich mich erinnere, und Sie -"

Schritte im Treppenhaus unterbrachen ihn, und Boerne griff hastig nach seinem Oberarm und zerrte ihn in die Wohnung.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Thiel, als die Schritte im Treppenhaus verklungen waren. Er sah nach unten, zu der Hand, die immer noch seinen Arm umklammert hielt. Boerne ließ ihn hastig los und räusperte sich.

"Ich wollte Sie aufhalten, wirklich, ich wollte ... aber Sie ..."

"Schon gut." Thiel merkte, wie ihm die Wärme ins Gesicht stieg. "Ich hab' mit meinem Vater geredet."

"Ich wußte nicht, wen ich sonst hätte anrufen sollen", murmelte Boerne. "Er schien ... das kleinste Übel zu sein."

"Ja."

Eine Weile sagte niemand mehr etwas, bis Thiel das Gefühl hatte, die Stille nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können. "Dann wäre ja jetzt alles geklärt."

"Mhm."

"Genau." Thiel räusperte sich. "Ich hoffe, Sie nehmen mir nicht übel, daß ich ... was passiert ist." Was auch immer genau passiert war.

Boerne machte eine schwungvolle Handbewegung. "Schwamm drüber. Mir ist völlig bewußt, daß Sie nicht mehr die Kontrolle über Ihr Handeln hatten und keine Vorstellung davon, wen Sie ... nunja. Wissen Sie was - vergessen wir das doch einfach."

"O.K.", sagte Thiel erleichtert.

Wenn er jetzt noch wüßte, was genau er vergessen sollte, wäre es ihm allerdings noch besser gegangen.

***

Boerne hatte sich erstaunlicherweise an seine eigene Idee gehalten und den Abend und die Ereignisse nicht noch einmal erwähnt. Nicht einmal eine Anspielung bei geeigneter Gelegenheit. Wofür er wirklich dankbar war. Eigentlich. Nur daß es für ihn nicht so einfach war, das ganze ad acta zu legen. Nicht, wenn ihm immer noch zu jeder unpassenden Gelegenheit Erinnerungsbilder durch den Kopf schossen. Nicht, wenn er sich immer noch fragte, was davon wirklich passiert war und was er sich nur einbildete. Nicht, wenn er sich immer noch fragte, warum er das getan hatte - Drogen hin oder her.

Bei langweiligen Besprechungen ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie sein Blick an Boerne hängenblieb und seine Gedanken abschweiften. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, daß der andere merkte, daß er ihn anstarrte. Boerne schaute dann beharrlich in die andere Richtung und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt. Thiel hatte bisher meistens den Eindruck gehabt, ziemlich genau zu wissen, was gerade in Boerne vorging. Der Mann war ein offenes Buch. Ein Hörbuch, was das anging, dachte Thiel und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Das bedeutete zwar noch lange nicht, daß er auch verstand, was mit Boerne los war, aber zumindest wußte er in der Regel, woran er war. Aber jetzt wußte er gar nichts. Außer, daß diese Sache Boerne nicht gleichgültig war. Aber das konnte alles heißen. Vielleicht war ihm das Ganze so unangenehm, daß er nicht mehr daran denken wollte. Oder es ... ging ihm wie Thiel.

"Herr Hauptkommissar!" durchschnitt die Stimme der Staatsanwältin seine Gedanken. "Sie wollten uns doch Ihre Sicht der Dinge erörtern."

Seine Sicht der Dinge? Das war eine gute Frage.

***

_Er schwebte. Nichts hatte sich je so richtig angefühlt. Da war keine Grenze mehr zwischen innen und außen. Keine Angst. Kein Zweifel. Er wußte, daß er Boerne vertrauen konnte. Mit allem._

Thiel fuhr schweißgebadet vom Sofa hoch. Im Hintergrund flackerte ein alter Schwarzweißfilm. Casablanca. Genau das, was ihm jetzt noch fehlte. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und fuhr sich mit einer unsicheren Hand durchs Haar. Das war bestimmt nicht passiert. Boerne hätte ihm gesagt, wenn so etwas passiert wäre. Das war nur ... seine Phantasie. Aber früher hatte er nie solche Phantasien gehabt. Manchmal hatte er davon geträumt, daß ihn jemand im Arm hielt. Aber das war ja verhältnismäßig harmlos. Und er hatte sich auch nie sicher sein können, daß das Boerne war. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er einen Verdacht in der Richtung gehabt, aber hatte es immer vermieden, darüber weiter nachzudenken. Und darum ging es jetzt und hier auch überhaupt nicht.

Worum es ging, war ihm immer noch nicht klar, als er an Boernes Tür klingelte. Er wollte etwas klarstellen. Etwas klären. Etwas wissen? Die Wahrheit, darüber was passiert war. Die Tür öffnete sich und er sah in Boernes überraschtes Gesicht. Die Wahrheit darüber, was er gefühlt hatte.

***

"Wieso ist das so wichtig?" fragte Boerne entnervt, nachdem Thiel endlich zu Wort gekommen war und erklärt hatte, was er wissen wollte. "Wir hatten doch gesagt, wir vergessen das einfach."

"Eben."

"Was, eben?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich vergessen soll", sagte Thiel verzweifelt. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob auch nur die Hälfte von dem, woran ich mich erinnere, passiert ist! Oder was vielleicht alles sonst noch -"

"Nichts! Es ist so gut wie nichts passiert! Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon -"

"Dann können Sie mir doch auch sagen, was genau -"

Boerne seufzte. "Ich habe Sie abgelegt. In diesem leeren Zelt. Ich wollte Hilfe rufen, aber bevor ich nach meinem Handy greifen konnte, haben Sie mich ... Sie haben mich nach unten gezogen."

"Und dann?"

Boerne sah auf seine Hände hinunter. "Sie haben mein Hemd ruiniert. Drei ausgerissene Knöpfe, da ist nichts mehr zu machen."

"Mhm." Sein Herz klopfte so laut, daß er kaum noch denken konnte. Er griff trotzdem nach Boernes Hand und zog, bis sie beide vom Sofa rutschten und Boerne verdutzt auf ihn hinab sah. "So ungefähr?"

"Das Hemd ..." sagte Boerne, und im nächsten Moment, "... knöpfen, nicht reißen!"

"So?"

"Das T-Shirt", murmelte Boerne, und er schob den Stoff beiseite, nach oben, bis er nackte Haut auf seiner spürte und kurz die Orientierung verlor. Er konnte sich an die Wärme erinnern und an Boernes Herzschlag, der in dieser Nacht genauso hektisch gewesen war wie jetzt.

"Sie haben sich gewehrt."

Boerne nickte, aber er machte keine Anstalten, diesen Teil der Ereignisse zu wiederholen. Stattdessen ließ er sich näher ziehen und ja ... genau an dieses Gefühl erinnerte er sich. Da war wieder diese Leichtigkeit, obwohl er dieses Mal nicht mehr als ein Bier getrunken hatte, und als Boerne ihren Kuß schließlich vorsichtig löste, war sein Kopf wie leergefegt und er suchte verzweifelt nach einer geistreichen Bemerkung. Ach, was machte er sich vor - nach irgendeiner Bemerkung.

"Reicht das jetzt endlich?" Natürlich kam Boerne ihm zuvor, auch wenn seine Stimme etwas gedämpft klang, weil er gegen Thiels Schulter redete. Und ihm fiel endlich die richtige Antwort ein.

"Nein."

"Wie bitte?" Boerne hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte ihn so verdutzt an, daß er fast laut losgelacht hatte. Aber stattdessen streckte er seine freie Hand aus, strich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne zurück.

"Das reicht noch lange nicht."

* Fin *


End file.
